1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor, a transistor, a circuit, and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor, a transistor, a circuit, and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a processor, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a driving method of a transistor, a circuit, a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing a characteristic of an extremely low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
Silicon oxide is used as a gate insulator of a transistor in some cases. It is known that, in the case where silicon oxide is used as a gate insulator, defects such as E′-center or a hydrogen-complexed oxygen vacancy (a defect caused by a hydrogen atom which is placed in an oxygen vacancy to bridge between two silicon atoms (also referred to as hydrogen bridge defect)) disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, nonbridging oxygen hole center (NBOHC) disclosed in Non-Patent Document 2, and the like are formed as a defect state of a gate insulator at an interface between a semiconductor and the gate insulator of a transistor.
Non-Patent Document 3 discloses a method of estimating an energy band diagram of SiO2 and InGaZnO4 by X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS).
In addition, Non-Patent Document 4 discloses a reaction diffusion (R-D) model as a degradation model of a reliability test called negative bias temperature instability (NBTI) in a PMOS transistor.